A little change
by JohnKatlove
Summary: Fem!Dave/John   Dave wakes up in the morning to a very strange observation, he is now a girl. He doesn't want to talk to Rose or Jade about it and the only one he can count on is his best bro. But John is acting more than awkward around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Just a crappy chapter to start everything off. The John in the chat is my wonderful friend Alexis 3 There will be more to come

* * *

><p>Never had something so strange ever happened to Dave, in fact he had never heard of something like this happening to anyone in his life. He had tried to convince himself that maybe he was imagining something, considering before he went to bed the night before he had eaten the leftover pizza from the day before. That was always risky when you lived with Bro.<p>

But after a bit of poking and prodding and trying to figure things out he realized that this was no his imagination, this was in fact, real.

Dave motherfucking Strider was now a girl.

Most guys wonder what it would be like if it were a girl, and sure when his friends would ask about it Dave would joke around and say that he would just do things to himself or look at his boobs. It was all just a joke though, in the reality of it, he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. Dave liked being a guy, he liked being able to lift heavy things, liked having the slight abs that he had at the age of seventeen. Hell he even liked his dick. Now that wasn't even there.

The day had started normal for him, waking up practically drowning in a pile of smuppet ass. His Bro had a habit of just dumping them all on him when he was sleeping. Dave was used to it at this point and he got up with a big yawn, stretching his arms above his head and pushing himself from his smuppet cocoon he seemed to have gotten himself into. Dave would usually just sleep in his boxers without a shirt on, so the cold air hitting him wasn't that weird. When he got up and went to the bathroom though, everything too a spiral towards the freakiest shit Dave had ever experienced in his life.

"What the hell?"

He said, staring down at what was supposed to be his dick.

Freaking out a bit he tugged back on his boxers and looked in the mirror. On his chest was something he never thought he'd see, boobs. He wasn't small either, they were quite large and Dave groped them a bit, unbelieving of this. As for what was in his boxers, he didn't even want to look, the thought just grossed him out. A bit panicked he walked into his room and sat down at the computer, grabbing a random shirt off his desk and slipping it on, logging onto pesterchum.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:43 -

TG: john

TG: john are you there

TG: please fucking tell me youre there i am freaking out

EB: hey dave :B

EB: woah why?

TG: something weird happened all right

TG: i woke up this morning

TG: and it was all normal

TG: i was practically drowning in plush rumps

TG: and when i was more awake

TG: i noticed something

TG: john im a girl bro

TG: i have girly parts

EB: woah.

EB: woah.

EB: what..?

EB: that makes like no sense.

TG: no it doesnt

TG: but it happpened

TG: and im confused

TG: and sort of grossed out

Dave ran a hand through his hair, not even wanting to look down at this point. He was about to maybe check again, to see if he really was just imagining things, but the sound of someone pestering him snapped him out of it.

EB: so wait

EB: does this mean you're a girl?

EB: like, you have uh

EB: boobs?

TG: what a wonderful observation you have made

TG: do you want a prize for stating the more than obvious?

TG: yes i have boobs now

EB: sorry sorry jeez!

EB: that's really weird

EB: but, kinda cool!

EB: as dumb as it sounds, what do boobs even feel like?

EB: are they soft? :B

TG: jesus christ egbert

TG: i guess

EB: hehe oh gosh you actually felt them!

EB: you're a perv dave!

Dave's hands froze on the keyboard and he just shook his head. Well of course he would feel them he wanted to know if they were fucking real or not. That's the moment he had begun to freak out. Everything happening was just not normal. And then it dawned on him, his Bro wasn't home. Sometimes he had a habit of just disappearing and not coming home for a week. That could only mean one thing, Dave was stuck with this until he could ask Bro what the hell was going on. That could take forever.

TG: im not a perv egbert

TG: i was just trying to see if these things actually existed

EB: no, we both know you totally did it because you could. but anyway wow that's like really really weird!

EB: i actually don't know how to respond to this..

EB: uh, is it like, heavy?

EB: your chest that is

TG: kind of

TG: look i just came on to ask you a question

TG: bro isnt home and i was hoping i could maybe come over

TG: i need my bud to help me out cause im not staying home alone like this

TG: shits creepy i need something normal

EB: oh okay, yeah sure i can come over!

TG: no can i come over idiot?

TG: my room is way too messy for that

EB: oh okay yeah i guess.

EB: sorry

TG: no big deal see you soon

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 21:11 -

Dave powered down his computer and walked around the room, finding a wife beater to wear and scowling when it barely fit him cause of his newly formed breasts. They were pushed up a bit and the cleavage made him scowl. Pulling on his shirt over top of it he nodded to himself, that was a lot better, at least he couldn't see it then. With that he packed himself a bag and slung it over a shoulder, not even bothering to lock the door as he trudged over to the house next door, banging on the door.

"Egbert, open the fucking door."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door was unlocked to show a very tired and shocked looking John. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were not as bright as they would usually be when he was wide awake yet they were wide enough. It seemed like he had just woken up when Dave pestered him because he was still clad in his ghost busters pajamas.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Dave. You really are like... A girl now! Even your voice changed." Dave narrowed his eyes behind his shades at how the other spoke about him changing like it just wasn't a big deal. At the same time it was creeping Dave out a bit. John was looking at him differently.

"Haha how fucking awesome that is John. Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course!"

John seemed a bit flustered as he opened the door a little more, trying to allow Dave to some in and Dave shook his head slowly. This was too much for him, he didn't want to be looked at as if he was just some random chick. Though he had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking. At the same time it was like his best bro had some creepy crush on him and he wasn't exactly okay with that. He wanted to be looked at as Dave, just his best bro.

"So uh, your nipples are sort of showing dude..."

"Shut the fuck up John."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** A short chapter yerperooni! Enjoy x3

* * *

><p>"So you're like, a girl now?"<p>

The question only made Dave roll his eyes and he watched John in disbelief. His friend had asked him the question more than a good amount of times and he was just starting to get annoyed. A few times as they were playing video games John had tackled him down jokingly as usual and then ended up freaking out because he accidentally touched his boobs. Dave just wanted his best bud to act normal. Was it too much to ask for someone to just relax around him?

"Dude, yes I'm a fucking girl. Look if you're going to keep asking, I'll just go to Sollux's or something, no big deal."

Dave found it easy to hang out with Sollux, ever since the end up Sburb the trolls have lived on Earth with them. Sollux just so happened to be Dave's other neighbor and they frequently played video games together, though Sollux always kicked his ass into the next dimension. Sure Sollux and him had hooked up a few times when he was a guy, but now that he was with Feferi he hadn't touched anyone else. It would be better, Sollux only had eyes for his girl.

"No, I'm sorry Dave don't go! I'm just a little shocked is all, I don't know how to react... Maybe I can help you out or something, Jade isn't home and you could borrow some clothes if you want..."

The moment he had mentioned Jade he was to his feet and heading towards her room, not even caring that John was stumbling behind him and stuttering about how it probably wasn't a good idea after all to invade his sisters space. Dave was already stripping off the shirt that was on before rummaging through the draws to find some bras or something, anything, to help with support. Sure it was comfortable to be without a bra, but he knew it would be needed if he was to go out. Finding what he needed he yanked off the tank top and tried to put the bra on, remembering what he had seen women do on TV. Getting it on he slipped back on the tank top and shirt, turning around to see John staring at him wide eyed. He looked even derpier than usual, must have been because he was slightly freaking out. A hand was raised up to cover his mouth and a bright blush colored his cheeks as he stuttered Dave's name a bit as if in shock or disbelief.

"D-Dave! Don't just take your shirt off like that I saw and... Oh god..." He turned on his heel and scurried out of the room like the awkward derp he was, making Dave roll his eyes and follow after a bit annoyed. When he got into the room John was still covering his mouth and blushing but was now sitting on the bed and looking down at the ground with a weird look on his face. Dave wanted to ask what was wrong but he could practically feel it radiating off of him.

John dug him as a chick.

"Look I'm just going to leave. This is awkward as hell bro." Letting out a sigh he reaches up and rubs the bridge of his nose, grabbing the stuff that he had decided to bring with him and walking for the door when he felt a hand grab at his arm.

"Ahhh I did it again Dave! I'm so sorry! It's just that you took your shirt off in front of me and I've never really seen a girl like that before and well... You're not that bad looking br- er sis." John spoke a bit shakily, like he was still getting over the fact that he had just seen the Dave Strider's nice rack, and he slowly let go of Dave's hand. He had actually been a bit okay what the other was saying down until he called him sis. Something in him snapped then and he rounded on John - who was actually a bit taller than him now - and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Something about being called sis just made him feel insignificant, it was also a big change. Everyone always called him their bud or their bro, even pal, as a girl he would stand for any of those.

Being called sis would not fly.

"Don't ever fucking call me sis, Egbert. You got me? I will tear you apart."

After yelling he realized that John was staring at him wide eyed. Dave almost apologized but a smile broke out over the others face and he just pulled Dave into a tight hug with a little laugh.

"Dave you look so adorable!" He cooed, shaking him a bit and practically picking him up off the ground. A bright blush actually came to his cheeks and Dave hid his face in John's shirt, squirming slightly to get away. When the other wouldn't let go of him he stopped struggling and just let the other squeeze the breath out of him, thinking of everything that had happened. At least with the other being all weird about him being a cute little girl he could just have the moment to think.

As a girl he wouldn't be treated the same by his Bro, surely he wouldn't want to really strife anymore, he would be treated as if he was delicate, weaker. Everyone around him would start acting like he was one of the girls, not inviting them to their old activities. It wouldn't be so bad if Dave knew whether or not he would go back to actually being a boy. But the reality of it was, Dave didn't even know what was happening, nor did he know how to do anything about all of this. He wondered then if he would ever go back to normal, or would he forever be a girl.

That's when the most painful thing of all hit him.

The guy he had liked, the one that he was actually convinced was starting to like him, was now looking at him as a girl. Was starting to like him as a girl, and Dave was a bit hurt by the fact. He wanted to convince himself that it was the new gender that made him start crying again John's chest, wanted to convince himself that it was just all the stress that was making him cry.

"Dave? Oh my god why are you crying... Shh it's okay."

He was hugged closer and that only made him cry more.

The fact of the matter was, Dave has it bad for John, and now John was seeing him as someone different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** This required DaveSol I apologize

* * *

><p>Dave had never actually cried that hard over something like that. Maybe his lip would quiver or something, or his eyelids would get a bit heavy. But he had never done something as uncool as start basically sobbing over someone he liked. He had been reduced to a shaking and crying mess, clinging to John like he was his lifeline. When he finally stopped crying he relaxed into John's arms, hand loosening on the front of his shirt as the other rubbed his back in soothing circles.<p>

"Dave why did you start crying did I do something?" John sounded genuinely concerned as he spoke, the circles on his back being made slower as the other spoke to him, his voice low. Dave couldn't help but cry a bit more, biting his bottom lip to stop him from saying anything he regretted.

"It's nothing must be these new girl feelings or whatever..." He pulled away from the other and looked up at him, seeing John watching him with a frown. He looked as derpy as he always did but for some reason it was much more endearing and for some reason John looked a bit... Manlier. It didn't really make sense to Dave as he stepped forward again and hugged the other once more, burying his face in his chest again.

He felt John's arms wrap around him again and he practically melted into his arms, grabbing the back of his shirt and nuzzling into his chest. You just couldn't help it. You knew that this was bad on so many levels, that using the fact that you were a girl to get some snuggles out of your best bro was wrong. But he also just really wanted the other to like him for real, wanted to feel his arms around him, holding him close. Was that so wrong?

"John I-" He was just about to say something about the situation, tell him what was really going on but his phone started vibrating in his back pocket and he sighed, pulling away to check who was calling. Seeing the caller ID he raised and eyebrow and hit answer, a bit shocked at what he heard.

"Um... Thrider thomthing happened and i thort of need thomeone to hang out with right now. Could you pothibly come over for a bit?" Biting his bottom lip Dave looked down at the ground. It wasn't every day that Sollux invited him over, and it sounded like he wasn't too happy. They were good friend's it wouldn't be right to just ditch him. Though in his current situation there were some things to think about before actually going to do anything.

"Well... I'm sort of having a problem here myself, but maybe I could stop by for a bit bro. I'll be there in a few." There was a small mutter of thanks before the other line went dead. Dave slipped his phone into the back pocket of his pants and looked to John, who still looked quite a bit concerned. "Hey dude, I'm gonna head over to Captor's for a bit. I'll uh, come back later."

The look on John's face made Dave frown and he looked away before the other could really say anything, turning to walk out of the room, heading down the stairs to the door. When he turned around he noticed that John hadn't followed him and he rolled his shoulder's slightly, a nervous habit before opening the door and leaving.

Walking to Sollux's didn't take very long since he was technically his other neighbor. Standing awkwardly at the door he lightly knocked and waited, waving slightly as the door opened to reveal a distraught looking Sollux. Of course, Sollux always looked that way. His hair was a mess, his clothes were all wrinkled and looked like they needed to be washed or something. Not to mention the boy was way too skinny, and suddenly to the now slightly shorter Dave, really fucking tall.

Sollux looked at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open in confusing before he took off his glasses and shook his head. "Bro, you're a girl. I didn't think you were theriouth about the thurgery." Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and shoved at the others chest, pushing into his house and kicking off his shoes. "I didn't do this idiot. I woke up like this, no what the fuck was the big deal anyway?" When he turned around he saw Sollux shake his head and slip his glasses back on, shutting the door behind him and walking towards the living room, plopping down on the couch. Dave followed close behind him, sitting down on the opposite side as the other picked up a controller and started playing a game.

"Fef broke up with me for thome human guy she met. It thtupid but I gueth I was thtill upthet anyway tho I though my bro could cheer me up or thomething. Though your problem theemth a lot more interethting. Bro you look hot." Sollux was rambling, something Dave realized he did when he was upset, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the last comment. He knew that Sollux was just being honest with what he saw, he wasn't one to keep his comments to himself so it wasn't really a big deal. Dave let out a sigh and leaned back against the arm of the couch, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

"Dude, you were too good for Feferi anyway. She could get so snobby at times. Besides, at least you have better luck than me. John only likes me as a girl and he still won't kiss me or anything. What's that say about when I go back to a boy? Well, if I end up going back." Shrugging, he watched as the character ran across the screen, only until it suddenly paused and Sollux turned to look at him. "Theriouthly? Well you know you alwayth have me if you need thomeone bro. All the thloppy makeouth whenever you want. Doethn't matter if you're a boy or a girl."

Rolling his eyes Dave scooted a little closer, looking up at him through his shades while placing a hand on his chest. "Awh shucks Captor, you sure know how to make a girl feel nice." Dave said with a smirk. The action he made caused Sollux to lean back on the arm of the couch, pulling Dave on top of him. Dave straddling the others waist and just looked down at him, as if unsure what to do then. It had been different when he was a guy, now he was a bit worried about what could happen. Plus he didn't want to seem like some sort of whore now that he was a girl. Hesitating he turned to the side and bit his bottom lip, gripping at the front of the trolls shirt slightly.

Though all negative thoughts went out the window as Sollux grabbed his arm and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. Kisses with Sollux were always sloppy, all sharp teeth and sloppy tongue, but Dave never minded. He loved how the other was just so lazy about his kisses, not really giving a shit about how much of each thing he was doing.

Dave's eyes closed and he reached up to pull off his shades, letting his tongue come out to play with the others, wincing as sharp teeth grazed his lips and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. It hurt, it hurt and he just didn't care. It was just so sexy and so Sollux.

He had been perfectly fine with the situation until Sollux started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, sliding his hand inside. Dave jerked away from the kiss, grabbing Sollux's wrist to stop him with wide eyes.

"Bro, what the hell?" His eyelids snapped open to show his red colored eyes, and Sollux just stared at him. It wasn't because of the eyes, Sollux was too used to them. But more about the fact that he had been stopped. "What'th wrong Thrider?" He asked running his hands along Dave's thighs on the outside, watching him almost concerned. Dave looked down at his chest and gripped his shirt a bit hard. "Well... I'm not used to having different parts you know? It's weird and I'm just not comfortable enough with myself to have anyone get, well, familiar with my new parts. Not yet anyway."

Sollux pulled his hand away from Dave's and nodded, "all right dude. We've been friendth for a while I wont force you into anything." A smile came to Dave's face, something he rarely let happen. Though as a girl he was having problems keeping all of that in check. He honestly didn't think he cared at this point. "Thanks Sol, you know sloppy make outs are always welcome too." Sollux rolled his eyes and flicked Dave on the nose. "You're thuch a baby I thwear. Doeth anyone elthe know thith thide of you?" Shrugging he moved off of Sollux and stood beside the couch, sighing.

"I should probably get back to John, I have a feeling he thinks he did something wrong. I'll see you later bro."

With that, he allowed Sollux to lead him out of the house, chatting about how he would get John to know he liked him on the short walk. Dave was on a mission, he would get John to like him, whether he was a boy or a girl.


End file.
